Washing machines, for example, for commercial or residential use, may provide an internal spin basket into which clothing may be placed. An agitator may extend into the spin basket for agitating or stirring the clothing during washing. The agitator and spin basket fit within a washtub retaining the water used for washing, and the water with the clothing inside the spin basket is drained through apertures in the spin basket.
In the process of washing, the washtub may be partially filled with water and/or detergent and other cleaning materials and the agitator may be reciprocated to dislodge dirt from the clothing. After or between one or more cycles of cleaning and rinsing, the water may be drained from the washtub and the spin basket may be rotated rapidly in a spin cycle to remove water from the clothing by centrifugal force.
It is desirable for certain washing-aids such as detergents and fabric softeners to be introduced into the washtub at different times. Accordingly, washing machines may provide for automatic washing-aid dispensing, for example, from one or more preloaded reservoirs that can be automatically triggered to release the washing-aids at different times.
In this context, it may also be desirable to provide for removable reservoirs to hold washing-aids particularly when the reservoirs are sized for holding bulk quantities of the washing-aids for multiple washing cycles. A removable reservoir simplifies loading and cleaning of the reservoir and permits the use of separately purchased preloaded bulk washing-aid cartridges. During use, the removable reservoir may be inserted, for example, in a drawer and moved to a stowed position removed from interference with the use of the appliance.